1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to teaching aids and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus particularly useful for aiding in the teaching of religious beliefs of born-again Christians.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a general spiritual awakening of broad segments of the population to the religious beliefs of born-again Christians. As curiosity and interest continues to spread, there is a pressing need to be able to explain and demonstrate, with clarity and simplicity, the concepts underlying these beliefs. Notwithstanding the fact that the Bible provides the sole written authority from which to teach these beliefs, it would be desirable to have some physical device to aid in teaching of the concepts involved. This is especially important in the instruction of young people.
The use of physical devices to assist in teaching or demonstrating concepts of religious beliefs is generally known in the prior art. Representative of prior art devices of such type are those disclosed in Gilardi U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,907 and Shebley U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,013 . However, neither of these prior art devices nor any others appear to have the variety of components necessary to make them adaptable for use in simulating the concepts underlying the born-again Christian faith. Consequently, a need exists to develop an apparatus composed of an array of physical objects and materials useful for teaching these religious beliefs.